


An Ask

by a garden snail (snalemail)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Seteth Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalemail/pseuds/a%20garden%20snail
Summary: | 18+ only |





	An Ask

**Author's Note:**

> | 18+ only |

Seteth developed a habit. 

When the monastery clock struck 4 p.m., he would allow himself what Manuela called a “break.” She had recently exploited his exhaustive working tendencies and urged him to find time to take a walk in between tasks, “Because I don’t want to be the one who has to drag you from your desk after you keeled over from working too hard.” 

He found it a nuisance to break up the day with these strolls, but there was no denying he felt generally rejuvenated after taking in the fresh air outside. What was better, it placed him in higher spirits. 

More specifically, it was when he noticed Byleth and his Golden Deer students would return from field training around the time he walked by the gated entrance. Flayn had recently joined the professor’s house, so it made him happy to see her during the day. Byleth and Seteth would silently acknowledged each other from a distance. 

It had been strange. Byleth was coming into his newly awakened powers granted by the Goddess. No mistaking it by his bright green hair now. They had become closer as friends since it had happened. Byleth would ask questions. Seteth could answer them. It felt nice, in a way. There was nothing he would have to keep hidden from the professor -- all honesty. 

Now, late-afternoon walks meant seeing his daughter and someone he began to admire. Yet, he would immediately correct Flayn at any insisting that it was anything more. 

Right?

It was on one walk that Seteth noticed the professor was alone. He was looking around and seemed to be relieved when he saw Seteth. 

“Hello, Seteth, can I have a word? Maybe, right now?” Byleth seemed panicked. 

“Of course, but is something the matter?” 

“I can explain later.” 

Byleth was never one to be alarmed. It made Seteth unnerved, so he set a pace back to his office with the professor in tow. When they finally arrived, Byleth closed and locked the doors.

“What is the meaning of all of this?” Seteth could not begin to think about what could be wrong.

“This,” Byleth tucked his hair behind two new pointed ears.

“...That?” 

“That, this, whatever! What is going on?!”

Seteth laughed. Really laughed. He tried to compose himself by clearing his throat, “Ah, yes, excuse me. You are still coming into your new powers.” 

The man’s face was expressionless.

“You do know you carry some transformative abilities now, yes?”

Still nothing. 

Seteth sighed and tucked his hair revealing two pointed ears, “Flayn, Rhea, and myself. We all have this. It is one of our...distinguishing characteristics of our other forms.” 

Byleth was trying to process the information. It had to be overwhelming on top of everything the professor had experienced recently. Seteth wanted to provide some kind of peace of mind, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

“You do look quite handsome with them.”

Byleth’s eyes darted to his, “What?”

Seteth wanted to crawl into a hole. That had to have been the last thing anyone wanted to hear at a time like this.

“Forgive me,” he straightened up, “You have the ability to hide them if you wish. It requires some concentration -- think of it like preparing a spell. But, they would be hidden. I hope that is more helpful than my previous remark.” 

He turned his back and took a step toward his desk when Byleth reached for his hand.

“Seteth, wait.”

He turned back around to see the professor cast in the evening light that shone from the office window. 

“I never got to say,” Byleth’s eyes clung to his, “You’re handsome, as well. Your...ears.” He pointed at them and smiled. 

Seteth struggled. No man made his heart beat the way Byleth did. He only felt it once before with a woman, his late-wife, a very long time ago. It was an old feeling, but there was an excitement that bubbled in his stomach. 

“Ah, well, thank you,” Seteth tried to hide his blush by looking away. It was slow, but Byleth took his hand back. 

“I must be going. I’m meeting with my students for dinner this evening in the village.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” he bowed his head before returning to his desk. 

Byleth left, leaving Seteth alone in his thoughts. He picked up his quill and began to write his daily report. It was difficult to keep his mind on task, though. The thought of his smile, the touch of his hand…

Seteth locked the door to his office and chose to make one more walk around the monastery. The day had turned into a quiet night. Most students were either asleep or at least in their rooms. He walked past the gated entrance and spotted Byleth out of the corner of his eye. 

“Do you always have such impeccable timing, Seteth?” Byleth’s warm, ambered voice danced to him. 

“Merely happenstance I’m afraid,” Seteth rested his hands behind his back as he watched the professor approach. 

“I tend to come and rest at the hill’s overlook when I need to think.” 

“It is an excellent location. The view and, oftentimes, the breeze is wonderful,” Seteth mused as they started to walk together. 

“What about you? Do you have somewhere you go?”

“These walks have become quite relaxing, but I would prefer to fish. It is not because I am particularly talented at it. I enjoy the motions of it and the way it helps me think.” 

“Perhaps I should join you next time,” Byleth smiled. 

They were passing through the shadowed alleyway of the monastery wall and the Great Hall when Seteth noticed something on the ground. He reached down and picked up an exquisite owl feather. Its plume was delicate and fine. Did people still give this to someone they cared about?

He stopped and picked it up, “It’s a shame.” 

“What was that, Seteth?”

“This owl feather was on the ground. While I am unsure of the origins, it used to mean a great deal when you presented it to someone.” 

Byleth laughed, “It still does.” 

Seteth rose to his feet and turned to the professor, “Then, I would like for you to have it.”

The professor’s face blushed as he accepted the gift, “It’s beautiful.” He began to fix it somewhere onto his robe.

Seteth walked over, “Allow me.” He worked the feather’s end into the fabric, making it more secure. Byleth’s breath tickled his hands as he made the last adjustment. They looked at each other again and laughed nervously. 

Their bodies gravitated closer. Byleth’s breath became more shallow as he took Seteth’s hands, lacing their fingers together, “Your hands are warm.” 

“It has gotten cooler,” Seteth’s voice was low, gently brushing his thumb over Byleth’s hand. New sensations struck them as they pulled their heads closer together. Both their breath was short and hesitant. They knew the next move would change everything.

Seteth whispered, “I respect you a great deal, Byleth. And, I only wish what you wish.” 

“I feel the same way,” the other man gave a breathy laugh. “Right now, I wish that...you would just kiss me.” 

The gap between them closed. Seteth’s lips brushed tenderly across Byleth’s. Their tongues met and slid over each other with greater intensity. His body stirred, warming every inch of him. It took him a moment to realize they had moved to the monastery’s wall. Byleth’s back was against the stone as Seteth pressed his lips to him again.

It seemed unsuitable to be kissing in a dark alleyway, but Seteth struggled to think clearly as Byleth started to move his hips against him. He had already felt himself grow to attention during their first initial kiss, but now…

The professor reached his arms around his waist as he bucked his hips harder. Seteth leaned over and groaned into Byleth’s neck. Despite being clothed, it made him feel wild. He had never been with a man in this way.

“We must...find somewhere...more private,” Seteth managed to piece together between kisses. He took Byleth’s hand and set a quick pace for his office. It would be the closest and most secluded.

They fought to keep their composure as they walked over. It was hard not to steal a kiss here, grope the other there. Thank the Goddess no one was actually outside at that time of night. It felt so utterly reckless, but Seteth felt exhilarated. 

Seteth struggled to find his keys. Byleth had pinned him against the door kissing the exposed skin on his neck. Finally, he found his keys buried deep in his pocket. 

The door flung open as they stumbled inside. Seteth quickly locked the door and turned to Byleth. 

He was sitting on his desk with his eyes hung low, “I want you.” 

“Then, please, have me,” Seteth spoke softly as he walked up to him. Byleth’s legs wrapped around his middle as they kissed again. They reached for each other’s clothes and started to unbutton them.

“I-I’ve never done this with another man…” Seteth’s face went red as he pulled the professor’s trouser’s down/ Byleth’s cock sprang up, slender and long. 

“I can demonstrate first...if you wish,” Byleth’s hand was already wrapped around Seteth’s wide girth. And, it felt all too heavenly. He would bring his hand all the way to the tip before moving back down his length. 

“Anything...please, anything I cannot think clearly with your distractions,” Seteth stood there with his eyes closed captured by Byleth’s touch. 

“Do you have oil?” Byleth stood from the desk, not stopping his hands work, and kissed his chest. 

Seteth’s cock twitched in Byleth’s hand. “I-I do. In the bottom drawer of my desk…”

He opened his eyes and caught the professor’s smirk, “A man of self-indulgence, I see.” 

“I cannot help myself when I think of you,” Seteth buried his face out of some shame into Byleth’s neck. 

“You and I are alike,” Byleth kissed him deeply before finding the oil. He watched him pour a greedy amount on his hands before covering his cock in the liquid. Byleth walked over and made Seteth face his desk. Gently bending him over, he felt Byleth’s warm fingers find their way over his hole. 

He choked out a moan when Byleth slid two fingers slide inside him. It was a wonderfully strange sensation, and he wanted so much more if it. After being coated, Byleth lined himself up and leaned down on Seteth’s back, “You must tell me to stop if it is too much. Do you promise?”

“I trust you,” Seteth breathed. He wanted him so badly. If his fingers were a preview as to what would come, he wanted more of it.

Byleth place soft kissed down his back before leaning back up and slowly pushing himself in. Seteth gasped and gripped his hands on the desk. It was tight, at first, but then his body melted around his cock. 

Byleth was careful on the first few thrusts, but he picked up the pace when Seteth vocalized his cravings, “Please...give me more…” 

The desk began to move as Byleth pressed himself harder against him. Seteth felt Byleth tug on his hips with more desperation. 

“I can’t hold on...fuck..._Cichol_,” Byleth quickly seized his hips back over his cock, and Seteth felt a warm rush inside him. He called for Byleth as his body shuddered under him. __

_ _They caught their breath for a moment before Seteth turned and spoke, “You said my name.” His cock was still erect, desperate to be taken care of. Feeling Byleth inside him made him nearly come, but he wanted to know more._ _

_ _“I did,” the professor spoke steadily. _ _

_ _Seteth took his hands and brought him over to his large office chair. He sat down first and led Byleth on top of him with covetous hands, “You may say it more...if you wish.” _ _

_ _It felt blasphemous to be so self-indulgent in this way, but how could he think in that way when Byleth was mounting his lap? Grabbing the oil, Seteth quickly covered himself and the other man’s entrance. He kissed Byleth’s stomach before allowing him to lower his hips over him. _ _

_ _“Th-This…” Seteth gasped as he felt his cock slide in. This single movement alone nearly made him release, but he wanted to feel more. Bucking his hips up in a steady pace, Byleth bounced on top of him. _ _

_ _“_Ci-Cichol_, please...I need you,” he moaned. ___ _

_ _ _ _It made Seteth thrust harder. The way he said his name was soft but full of wanting. He looked up to the man on top of him. His face was twisted in pleasure at each pump. To see him absolutely taken by the satisfaction of their sex pushed Seteth closer to the edge. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I am close,” he rasped. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ Byleth leaned down and softly mewed in his ear, “Take me, _Cichol_. Give me everything, yes, just like that. Your cock feels so good. _Cichol_, please…!” _____ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Seteth saw stars as he released. He shuddered as Byleth leaned his head on top of his. His breath was hot and ragged. The other man’s legs trembled as he relaxed. These new feelings were more than Seteth could parse through in the moment. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Are you OK,” Byleth’s voice entered his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I am,” Seteth took a step back and blushed, “This...changes our relationship. Do you understand?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Byleth had walked over and leaned down to pick up his clothes, “I do. In fact, it’s something that I’ve wanted.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They put their clothes back on as Seteth spoke again, “You’ve wanted?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes,” Byleth finished clasping the last button of his shirt, “It would be rather lonely to live eternally with no family.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It struck Seteth’s chest in a way that made him want to weep. He saw the other man tuck his hair behind his ears, revealing those handsome pointed-ears again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Byleth, you will always have a family. Here, or wherever life takes us, with Flayn and I.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Byleth walked back over to Seteth and took his hands and spoke, “I would walk with you, and Flayn, to the very end.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They melted into a passionate kiss on the promise of forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
